<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Show of Appreciation by ttme123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085708">A Show of Appreciation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123'>ttme123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pegging, Polythieves (Persona 5), Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, im not tagging every relationship option bc theyre all there, lots of other little combos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantom Thieves decide to spend a night showing their appreciation for their brave and kind leader.</p><p>Kinktober Day 14 (Face Sitting) and 17 (Three(or more)some) (and technically also several others--creampie, overstimulation, deep-throating, etc).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira/Other(s), Kurusu Akira/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist/Phantom Thieves of Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Show of Appreciation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Phantom Thieves had wanted to show their appreciation for Joker’s leadership and friendship, so they used Haru’s money to rent a fancy honeymoon suite at a 5-star hotel. The room came equipped with a massive bed—easily big enough to fit the whole group, especially when they were piled on top of each other.</p><p>Morgana was more than welcome to stay the night with them, but wisely chose to nap on the couch in the main room during the night’s “activities.”</p><p>The group had blindfolded Akira before they reached hotel, and was in the process of attempting to guide him to their room without anyone tripping or bumping into anyone else. Akira had a vague idea of what to expect, but when the silk blindfold slipped off and the wide bed, elegant décor, and bouquet of roses were all revealed, he couldn’t help but gasp in awed surprise.</p><p>Ann giggled at the light blush that dusted his cheeks, and Ryuji elbowed him with a huge grin on his face, “So whaddya think, man? Pretty good or what?”</p><p>Akira shook himself out of his stupor and turned to grab Ryuji’s hands in his own, a shy smile creeping back onto his face.</p><p>“It’s perfect, of course. Thank you,” he turned to give a meaningful look to Haru, before looking over the rest of the group, “Thank all of you. For this room, and for placing your trust in me.”</p><p>The only person who wasn’t admiring their leader or pretending to be unaffected was Yusuke, who was genuinely unaffected as he had tuned out from the moment the group walked into the room, and was busying himself with sketching the scene preceding the events of the evening.</p><p>“Aww, enough gushy stuff, let’s get naked!” Ryuji laughed, launching himself onto the massive bed, “Oh, wow, this thing rocks.”</p><p>“Way to ruin the mood, Ryuji,” Ann sighed, rolling her eyes perfectly in sync with Makoto, but both were nevertheless beginning to disrobe.</p><p>“Let’s go, Inari. Game’s starting.” Yusuke frowned and began to protest Futuba’s stealing away his sketchbook, but relented when he realized that he was the only one who was still fully dressed.</p><p>Noting that Akira only had his pants left to go, Ann spoke up, grabbing his wrist and guiding him towards the bed, “We can take care of that part, Akira. Just sit back and relax and let us show you our appreciation!”</p><p>The boy in question chuckled, but allowed himself to be pushed to the bed. It was large enough that he had to scoot himself back in order to lie down in the center of the bed. Since everyone else was still getting undressed, he had the opportunity to just sit back and watch his lovers disrobe and talk with each other.</p><p>He was very much looking forward to tonight.</p><p>Ryuji, unsurprisingly, was the first to finish, and, as such, was the first to clamber onto the bed alongside Akira. Excitement clear on his face, he wasted no time in crawling over his friend, pausing to lick his lips before he leaned in to devour Akira’s.</p><p>Akira knew he was smiling into the kiss like a goofball, but he couldn’t help himself. Ryuji’s open affection was more than just endearing, and Akira felt so lucky to be here in this room, with his lovers, and under the ravenous mouth and roaming hands of his best friend.</p><p>He had been so distracted by the blonde’s tongue in his mouth that he didn’t notice Makoto slipping onto the bed behind him until she gently guided him to lift his shoulders so she could position herself beneath him, his back resting in her lap.</p><p>When finally Ryuji pulled back for breath, Akira was able to turn his head and meet Makoto for a much more gentle, but no less passionate, kiss. He watched as Futaba crawled onto the bed beside him, and reached out to hold her hand, eyes fluttering shut as Makoto ran her hands through his silky hair.</p><p>He was pulled away from Makoto by Yusuke, who had perched himself on the side opposite Futaba, and who looked akin to a greek statue—toned torso stretched and propped up by one solid arm, neck beautifully exposed with his head turned to reach Akira where he lay captive. Yusuke’s indigo hair was finally tousled from its perfect form when Akira reached up to pull him closer by the back of his head, Ryuji having to relent and lean back to give his friends the room they needed to make out.</p><p>Ryuji was again pushed aside when Ann climbed onto the bed, moving the blonde out of the way so that she could hover over Akira as well. When she saw that the black-haired teen was free again, she shot him her winning smile and took his glasses, moving to set them on the nightstand. By the time she returned to her position, Haru had joined Makoto at the rear, and was bent over to press a soft kiss to Akira’s forehead.</p><p>Akira, at the center of the cluster, felt overwhelmed with love from his friends. “There’s so many of you, I’m not sure where to look next,” he joked, free hand tentatively raised as if seeking out another person’s hand to hold. Futaba massaged the hand she held in sympathy.</p><p>“<em>You</em> are not supposed to do anything, mister. Tonight, you just leave everything to us,” Ann playfully chided, reaching to begin removing Akira’s pants and underwear, and nudging Ryuji to get his attention when he failed to help.</p><p>Akira grinned fondly at the small non-verbal argument occurring over his waist, but turned his attention to look upwards at the girls behind him. Haru’s delicate hands tucked his messy hair behind his ears, “So, fearless leader, what would you like us to do for you?”</p><p>Eyes crossing in his attempts to look at Haru, Akira laughed breathlessly, wiggling his hips to aid Ann and Ryuji in their efforts, “Well, if I’m being honest, I’m starting to get a bit cold without my shirt?”</p><p>“Oh! I can fix that!” Futaba chimed in, quickly diving down to wrap her arms around Akira’s shoulders, face nuzzling into his neck. She pressed kiss after kiss to his pale neck, and was pleased to feel the hand that she had just released find its way into her hair, absently stroking and playing with the orange strands.</p><p>Yusuke, quite literally on the other hand, began kissing a trail from Akira’s fingers, down his palm, and following towards his shoulder, where he met with Futaba and left a single kiss on her shoulder blade before pulling back.</p><p>By this point, Ryuji had finished dumping the clothes on the floor, and joined Ann in lying on his side next to Akira’s exposed legs. Each of them was almost hugging his legs, one arm wrapped around him and hand exploring. Ann’s hand was soothing, gentle, as she rubbed his inner thigh and left kisses on his hip, whereas Ryuji’s hand was teasing, dancing closer and closer to his rising member.</p><p>When Ryuji’s hand finally grasped Akira’s half-hearted erection, Akira let out a noise of surprise, having not been able to see past the girl in his arms. He grabbed Futaba’s chin and turned her head so that they could finally kiss, and he put all of the passion that Ann and Ryuji were making him feel into the effort. With every stroke of Ryuji’s hand, Akira pressed harder and harder into her mouth.</p><p>He had to pull away to gasp for air, however, when he first felt Ryuji’s mouth replace his hand. Not one to waste any time, the blonde took Akira’s cock in as deep as he could, letting the head press against the boundary of his throat and holding his position there for as long as he could before coming back up for air.</p><p>Once Ryuji had pulled back to recover, Ann pushed him aside to make room for herself, kissing and licking up the side of the now slick cock, leaving room for Ryuji to join her once he caught his breath.</p><p>With Futaba now out of the way, Akira could gape openly at the sight of the two blondes sharing his dick, Ann’s hand delicately holding it in place while she lavished the side and while Ryuji focused his attention on the head.</p><p>Recognizing that their leader was distracted, Makoto lightly tugged on his hair to bring his attention back to the other members of the group.</p><p>Akira didn’t bother with embarrassment and instead got straight to the point: “I want you to sit on my face.”</p><p>Makoto thought of herself as having a good poker face, but no amount of stoicism could hide the bright red blush across her cheeks and even the tips of her ears as she asked, “You mean me?”</p><p>Akira nodded enthusiastically, lifting his shoulders off of her lap to allow her to climb on top of him. She ended up turning around, facing the headboard, and holding onto Haru and Futaba’s hands as she took a deep breath to brace herself.</p><p>Still, she couldn’t stop the breathy moan that escaped her at the first press of Akira’s tongue to her wet folds. She subconsciously rolled her hips to press further against his mouth, and could already feel her thighs tensing in pleasure. It wasn’t until he switched from the long, slow stripes up her slit to small, quick flicks of his tongue against her clit that she cried out, however. She hadn’t noticed, but she had let go of Futaba’s hand so that she could grab Akira’s messy hair and guide him where she wanted him.</p><p>Akira, himself, was basking in the sensations all around him. At his waist, he struggled not to thrust towards the mouths and tongues that were servicing him, and on his chest he could feel someone who must be Yusuke fiddling with his nipple, tweaking and rubbing the sensitive nub.</p><p>His face, of course, was currently occupied by Makoto, who would occasionally grind downwards onto him when he did something especially good. This made it difficult to breathe, but that only increased his pleasure. When he was able to breathe in, it was through his nose, and all he could smell was the erotic scent of her arousal. His lips and chin were absolutely drenched in her slick, and his scalp tingled where she pulled on his hair.</p><p>What nearly pushed Makoto over the edge, however, was when Ann did something with her mouth or hands down below that caused Akira to moan wantonly into her heat. The vibrations sent pleasure coursing through her, and it kept happening again and again.</p><p>Eyes closed in her struggles to maintain her composure, she warned, “A-Akira, I think I’m close.”</p><p>She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it certainly wasn’t Akira doubling down, focusing all his attention on her clit in an attempt to push her over the edge. He was alternating between rubbing gentle circles with his tongue and roughly sucking on the nub, flicking his silver-tongue in all sorts of directions.</p><p>“You can come, Makoto. After all, we’ve got all night,” Haru giggled from her side, hand coming up to caress the brunette’s face, turn her reddened face towards her own so she could lean in to kiss the plump lips.</p><p>Yusuke switched nipples just as Makoto cried out in ecstasy, groaning into Haru’s hungry mouth and using Akira’s hair to hold him tight against her core as she shuddered through her orgasm.</p><p>When Makoto finally released him and crawled off of his face to give him some breathing room, Ann made sure that she and Ryuji stopped their ministrations on his dick, ensuring that he wouldn’t be finishing any time soon.</p><p>Akira’s face was flushed, his eyes glazed over in bliss and his chin drenched in Makoto’s cum. He looked dazedly down at where Ann and Ryuji had just released him.</p><p>“Okay, I think we should ask Akira what he wants to do next! We can re-arrange if he wants, or just have some new people take over,” Ann clapped her hands, as if running a meeting.</p><p>When everyone turned towards him expectantly, Akira cleared his throat, ran a hand through his now even-messier hair. “Um, why don’t you and Ryuji… ah, use me? One of you can use my mouth and the other can… take me,” Akira did not blush easily, but his aroused state combined with the entire room’s focus directed at him made him self-conscious of his desires.</p><p>“Hell yeah, I call dibs on his mouth!” Ryuji wasted no time in pushing past Yusuke to join the two girls at the top of the bed.</p><p>“I can also help two of you using my hands, though I might find myself distracted,” already, Akira’s iconic grin was back on his face as he shook out his arms in preparation, as if readying himself for a workout.</p><p>“You two can go, I’m cool just watching the show,” Futaba answered, moving out of the way for Haru to take her place across from Yusuke.</p><p>“Alright, let’s do this. Ann, do you have the lube?” Akira took a deep breath, already spreading his legs to make room for her, though she opted to remain laying outside of his legs while prepping him.</p><p>“Oh, I have it. It was in my bag,” Makoto volunteered, leaning over to grab the bottle from off of the nightstand. Ann gestured for her to toss it over, but the brunette gave her a look and handed it over instead, too worried about missing and it somehow landing on Akira.</p><p>Everyone watched with hungry eyes as Ann’s lube-covered finger found and circled Akira’s rim. Some were watching where her hand disappeared between his legs, others were watching his face, which scrunched in anticipation, a light blush across his cheeks.</p><p>He relaxed once she had breached him, feeling the odd sensation of her finger penetrating where it almost felt nothing was ever meant to go, and rubbing his insides. She pushed in and out several times, ensuring that he was sufficiently lubed up, before adding another finger.</p><p>The squeeze was much tighter this time, but Akira forced himself to relax, and focused on the hands which were now petting his hair. He opened his eyes when he felt Ryuji cup his face and gently turn his head to face him, but let them slip closed again as Ryuji’s lips met his own. He could feel the blonde licking away what remained of Makoto’s cum, and accidentally moaned into his mouth when Ann’s fingers found what they were searching for.</p><p>Haru, who had been rubbing Akira’s left hand, raised it to her mouth and began sucking on two of his fingers, which sent a full-body shudder through him. She felt as he distractedly rubbed her tongue with them, and she made an effort to pleasure his fingers the way she’d pleasure his cock.</p><p>Finally, Ann deemed him ready, and helped guide his legs apart to make room for herself. Ryuji pulled away to watch, and even Akira himself looked down to see Ann’s gorgeous body positioning herself with her dick pressed against his aching hole.</p><p>His fingers slipped from Haru’s mouth with a pop as Ann pushed into his tight heat. The noises that fell from his mouth were filthy, and both Ryuji and Yusuke were stroking themselves to the sounds, and in anticipation of what was to come.</p><p>It wasn’t until Ann was fully sheathed inside of Akira, trembling with the effort to hold still while he adjusted to the stretch, that Ryuji climbed over and straddled his chest, holding his dick in front of Akira’s panting mouth. Once he’d caught his breath, Akira obligingly opened up, tongue out, to allow Ryuji entrance between his lips.</p><p>Seeing this, Ann began to lightly thrust, never pulling out too far, just rocking into the heavenly pressure around her. When one of her thrusts hit his prostate, Akira groaned around Ryuji’s cock, and Ryuji couldn’t help but grab the black locks before him and pull his friend further onto his arousal. It wasn’t too hard for Akira to relax his throat, letting the blonde fuck into his mouth as he needed, having done this many times before.</p><p>While Ann’s pace began to pick up, Yusuke reached for Akira’s right hand, which had been clenching the sheets as he struggled to keep his hips from pushing into the thrusts, and led it towards his own cock. Akira wrapped his hand around it firmly, giving Yusuke two solid stroked before he turned his attention to the weeping cockhead, squeezing and rubbing where we could feel precum dripping down. Yusuke’s deep grunts echoed throughout the room, in sync with the muffled noises that escaped Akira’s mouth around the erection which kept pumping in and out.</p><p>Though Makoto had only just come mere minutes ago, she could feel her arousal returning as she watched her leader’s body be utterly used up by her teammates. She saw Futaba rubbing herself beside her, and crossed her legs in an effort to help with the building pressure inside of her. Her attention was drawn to where Haru guided the spit-slicked fingers of Akira’s left hand down, down to where her cunt dripped in excitement.</p><p>Haru let out the most beautiful noise when Akira’s thumb found her clit and began to rub circles on and around it, his long fingers pressing into her vagina and thrusting in small, gentle pulses. Haru began rocking along with the motions, riding Akira’s hand as his movements became messier in his attempts to pleasure everyone at once.</p><p>Between his legs, Ann was pounding into him now; his knees had been bent and she was gripping his thighs, holding them in place so that she could achieve the best angle to rail him. The strong thrusts sent his entire body rocking along the bed, and Ryuji had to hold his head in place as he pushed further into the willing mouth, occasionally tugging on the messy black hair because he knew that it would make Akira moan and whimper around his cock.</p><p>Yusuke had wrapped his own hand around Akira’s and was essentially masturbating himself with his friend’s hand, dictating the pressure and the pace at which he fucked into the tight grip.</p><p>It was Ryuji who came first, pushing Akira’s face against him as he buried his cock down the confines of his throat. Akira struggled to breathe as the hot gush of semen poured down his throat, and coughed lightly when Ryuji finally pulled out and finished cumming on his face. Though he was barely aware of the sensation of sticky cum across his nose and lips, he could tell that he made quite the sight as he watched Ryuji lick his lips, hungrily devouring the sight.</p><p>Beside him, Yusuke was speeding up, spurred on by the erotic painting on Akira’s face. As he finally came, he aimed his cock towards where Ryuji had just vacated the teen’s chest, covering the reddened skin in his own release. Even once he had finished cumming, Akira continued to stroke him and play with his head for a few more moments, knowing how Yusuke liked to be pushed past his limits.</p><p>Akira himself was nearing orgasm as Ann picked up her pace, fucking roughly into him and nearly folding him in half with Ryuji out of the way. He was hardly aware of the soft sounds he was making, could barely see the beautiful sight Ann made as his eyes rolled back in ecstasy.</p><p>Ultimately, it was the feeling of Haru wildly grinding on his hand, all grace lost as she rode out her orgasm, that pushed him over the edge. Each jet of cum was accompanied by Ann’s cock ramming into his prostate, and tears fell from his eyes as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.</p><p>Through his ragged breathing, Ann continued to thrust, determined to finish inside of him. As Akira came back down from his orgasm, he made eye contact with her, and she rushed in to messily kiss his mouth as she finally froze, humping in little jerking motions and filling him with her seed.</p><p>Akira happily pressed into her mouth, sharing what was left of Ryuji’s and even Makoto’s cum with Ann as she pumped her own cum inside of him.</p><p>She lay there another moment before finally pulling back, allowing both herself and Akira to catch their breaths as she slowly pulled out of his used hole. Her eyes widened as she watched her own semen drip out of him, staining the satin sheets.</p><p>When she looked back at him, she found him grinning tiredly but happily at her, and at the rest of his lovers around him. His face, chest, and stomach were all covered in cum, and she licked her lips with a grin.</p><p>They had a long night ahead of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Especially let me know if you'd like to see more Kinktober works from me. I've been busy, so these might not be as regular from now on.</p><p>(tumblr: <a href="http://gaymageclub.tumblr.com/">gaymageclub</a></p><p>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/anarchygay">anarchygay</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>